Express the percent as a decimal. $17.4\%$
Explanation: $17.4$ percent = $17.4$ per cent = $17.4$ per hundred $17.4\% = \dfrac{17.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{17.4\%} = 0.174$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.